Forever and Always
by Brightfire15
Summary: The Doctor goes into room and finds a bit of poetry on Rose's desk. It's a poem that reveals Rose's feelings and perhaps the Doctor will reveal his as well. Slightly fluffy. Read and review.


Forever and Always

Disclaimer, I do not own _Doctor Who_

"Rose?" said the Doctor, as he knocked on her bedroom door. "We've arrived. Are you up yet? Rose?"

He went inside her room and found her asleep with her head on her desk. He smiled, but that wasn't what surprised him. There was a mess of paper and pens and written in Rose's handwriting was a poem.

"Since when do you write poetry?" he murmured, as he picked it up and read the contents. What he read was quite unexpected.

_Most stories begin with "Once upon a time"_

_Ours began when you took my hand _

_And told me just one word, "Run." _

_So, what else could a girl do? _

XXX

_I took your hand in mine _

_And never thought otherwise_

_But I never dared to dream_

_Of what would soon be_

XXX

_My world was forever changed_

_And I never thought it strange_

_And I just agreed to come_

_When our first adventure was done_

XXX

_You showed me the worlds _

_Through space and time_

_It was perfectly fine _

XXX

_And then when we were first apart,_

_I realized you'd taken my heart_

_And I hadn't known until I had you back_

XXX

_I was blind about how I felt_

_Until I was no longer by your side_

_And then I could truly see and wish _

_That you and your hearts belonged to me_

XXX

_My greatest secret will be locked away_

_For no longer than forever and a day,_

_But our story shall never ever end _

_Because I'll stay by your side_

XXX

_I know how long I'll stay_

_For forever and always_

_My perfect Doctor_

_My love, my heart's desire_

The Doctor was shocked and his eyes kept reading the paper. Rose loved him? She loved him and apparently, she always had. But she'd kept silent because she didn't know if he returned her feelings. _Oh, I'm such a brainless idiot, _he thought. _Why didn't I see it before? _

Just then, Rose woke up and stretched, not noticing the Doctor until she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw him and the paper in his hands. "Where did you find that?" she said, sounding alarmed.

"It was on your desk," he said, as he handed it to her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to snoop. I came into wake you and I just found it. I'm sorry."

"I know you wouldn't snoop through my things," she said, as she took the paper and buried it in her pocket. She sat on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands. "I just…I feel like an idiot now."

"Why would you feel like that?" he asked, as he sat beside her. She was silent as he rubbed her back. "Rose, talk to me."

She sighed. "Because why would you want a stupid ape like me?"

A stupid ape? Was that really what she thought of herself? Why on earth would she think that? As if she was reading his mind, she said, "Look at you, you're a Time Lord who knows everything and can travel through time and space and I'm just a shop girl with no A-levels."

"Oh, Rose," he murmured, as he hugged her. "You're not a stupid ape. So what if you don't have your A-levels? That doesn't mean anything! How many would willingly go on trips through time and space with a big-eared stranger without looking back? How many would go up against a Dalek without being afraid? How many would keep going out there and saving the world even though they could be safe on earth?"

"I never thought of it like that."

"Remember what I told Adam, 'I only take the best. I've got Rose.' I meant it the day I said it and I still do."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "That really means a lot to me."

"Good," he said, as they stood up. "And Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"My hearts and I belonged to you the minute you took my hand. I was just afraid to tell you because I thought you wouldn't want me."

Rose looked at him in disbelief before shaking her head. "You're just as much an idiot as I am sometimes, you know that?"

Before he could respond to this, Rose was kissing him passionately on the lips and he was returning the kiss. When they broke apart for air, there was nothing but the love and devotion they shared in their faces.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too. How long are you staying with me?"

"Forever and always."

**The End. **


End file.
